


wake [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Deadlights (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fix-It, M/M, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), Video Format: Streaming, let him go mrs kaspbrak let him RUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Inside the Deadlights, Richie dreams.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: ||My favorite fics||





	wake [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Very strong warning here for flashing/strobing lights and quick strobing cuts. Some of that can be blamed on Muschietti (I genuinely cannot imagine working in those conditions, YIKES), but some of that is me. Please take care and do not watch if this will hurt you! If you're looking for a comparison, if you made it through the end of IT2 you will probably be okay.

Password: **deadlights**

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/404852957) Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality. 

[Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile)

Music: Wake, by Typhoon. [Lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/typhoon/wake-lyrics/).

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eddie Kaspbrak so much???? And does Richie. Although the title and the ending can be taken a couple of different ways, my interpretation of my own work is that Richie, clumsy but urgent, wraps his arms around Eddie and rolls them out of the way. Fuck you, Chapter 2. Thank you and good night.


End file.
